JoCar Love Story
by RizzolixIsles911
Summary: Have you ever noticed the chemistry between Cater and Jo. This is my play on that relationship. What if Jo and Carter knew each other before the first episode. What if they were married. My take on season one if this had happened. Rated T for now might change to M later just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**X Disclaimer I do not own Eureka or SyFy.**

Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy night and U.S. Marshal Jack Carter was driving along a road in the middle of nowhere trying to get to L.A. In the backseat of the police cruiser he had held his 14-year-old daughter who had tried to runaway. He was now lost in the middle of nowhere trying to get back to L.A. to deliver his daughter to his ex-wife. His daughter's constant complaining droning in the background as he tried to find his way back to a highway. As he drove his mind wandered to what he should be doing instead of carting his daughter around.

_If I were home right now I could be getting ready for bed, and calling my lovely wife to say good night. I wonder if I should try to call her now. Nah, not with Zoe here. I still have to tell her that I got remarried. Well her running away kind of derailed that conversation for a while. But then again I've been remarried for almost three years now. So that really doesn't justify why I haven't told her yet._

Jack's thoughts followed this train of thought until he saw a pair of headlights barreling right at him. He swerved violently to avoid crashing into the on coming vehicle. With the momentum of the swerve the police cruiser went right into a ditch.

"Zoe are you injured?" Jack asked his daughter as he checked himself for any thing.

"No, but—" That was all Zoe was able to say before her dad cut her off.

"That's good. Now were you able to get a look at the car that just ran us off the road?"

"Thanks for the concern for my well being Dad," Zoe said in a sarcastic voice. "Yeah, I saw who it was. It was us."

Jack looked at her confused wondering if maybe she had hit her head in the crash.

"That's impossible Zoe."

Pushing the thought of whatever it was that nearly crashed into them Jack got out of the car and proceeded to pull Zoe out. Making sure he had his badge and wallet he picked a direction and started to walk. Dragging a reluctant Zoe behind him along the way.

_I wander what Jo will think of this little adventure when I tell her._

**Meanwhile in a little town called Eureka**

Josephina Lupo better know as "Jo" by everyone in the small town of Eureka was currently in bed starring at her phone waiting for it to ring so she could say good night to her husband of three years. It was hard being apart for so long, but they both had demanding jobs that they both loved, and so they sacrificed being together all the time to keep their jobs. It had been about a month since they last were together. Jo wondered where Jack could be. His last message to her had something to do with his 14-year-old daughter, who she had yet to meet.

Knowing she had work in the morning Jo finally gave up waiting for the call and fell asleep. As she drifted off to sleep she plotted her revenge on Carter for standing her up on their nightly ritual.

**X Well that's all I have for tonight. Hope to update soon. Please RnR. Also how do you think Jo and Jack should have met? I'm kind of leaning toward them meeting through Jack being friends with one of Jo's brothers. And they run into each other at some get together. **

**I am a college student so posting will be sporadic.**

**Posted 10/31/13**


	2. Chapter 2

**X Disclaimer I do not own Eureka or SyFy.**

**Sorry about being so late. With my schedule expect a month in between updates. It's not long but I'm working on writing more.**

Chapter 2

After spending the entire night walking and dragging Zoe along Jack noticed that they were nearing a town. As they saw that they were near civilization they picked up their pace. When they entered the town they saw that said, "Welcome to Eureka". At the sight of the sign reminded Carter of Jo.

_Shit I forgot to call or text she's going to be so pissed with me. Hey wait a minute didn't Jo say she worked in a town named Eureka? I wonder if this is the same Eureka? Might as well head to the authorities, and see if she's there._

After having weird conversation with a kid that looked like he was ten. They found their way to the sheriff's department. As they walked into the main office Jack saw his wife with an issue of her favorite military bulletin. When the bell over door sounded and she looked up he saw a flash of recognition flash in her eyes before she put on an indifferent mask on. Knowing that she was extremely pissed at him, and that she was going to ignore the fact that they were married he decided to go with it and try to fix things later. As Jack tried to explain things he got sidetracked by the sent of coffee.

_So that's where he was last night. He still should have texted at the very least. Well I'm going to have a little fun with him to make him pay for standing me up._

As she saw Jack go for something in his pocket, and seeing his sidearm Jo decided to have a little fun. She deftly grabbed him by the arm and pinned him to the ground as she disarmed him. As she did this she noticed the girl that was with Jack rush out of the building.

In the end after having her fun Jo was stuck babysitting her stepdaughter, while her husband went after his car.

_So this is Zoe. She's more angsty than I pictured her. It seems like Jack wasn't over-exaggerating when he was telling me about her. Hopefully we can bond before Jack tells her. I wonder when he's going to tell her. I know it's hard for him to talk with her. I hope this town stays normal while Jack's in town. If not he's bound to find his way into the middle of it. But then again this is Eureka._

As soon as she thought this she got a phone call destroying any hope she had on it being a quite day in Eureka.

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of town**

Jack stood on the side of the road next to his crashed cruiser. He watched as the Black man named Henry worked on getting his car out of the ditch.

After observing Henry at work, and asking some simple questions Jack decided there was something about Henry and the town that made his cop sense tingle. He decided to mull over his observations as they drove back to Henry's shop. As they neared the shop they saw a large group of people in front that were heading into the forest.

**X Well that's all I have for tonight. Please RnR. Also how do you think Jo and Jack should have met? I'm kind of leaning toward them meeting through Jack being friends with one of Jo's brothers. And they run into each other at some get together. **

**I am a college student so posting will be sporadic.**

**Posted 11/29/13**


End file.
